


The Watermelon Gate Crashers

by Marie_Nomad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Asteria Diamond is a Good Dad, F/M, FADIAMT Adjacent, Fluff, Ronaldo is the devil, Watermelons, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Nomad/pseuds/Marie_Nomad
Summary: The Leader of the Watermelon Stevens, the Seedven, has been unofficially invited to the Reception of the Wedding of the Creator.  Now, this watermelon must meet humans and gems.  To meet the Creator of all Melonkin.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: And Marvel At A Diamonds Many Facets





	The Watermelon Gate Crashers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For The Tax Benefits. Also I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358914) by [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo). 



I think that the fic ‘For the Tax Benefits. And Also I Love You’ by Aeno_llelo needed more Watermelon Stevens. So, here’s a side fic. Enjoy!

The Watermelon Gate Crashers  
By Marie Nomad

The Seedven stood in front of Amethyst. He heard many stories of the purple gem how she had helped the Creator defend his people from the giant gem monster. The Creator of all who had shunned them when they had destroyed their own. There had been stories of the Creator inhabiting past melonkin and doing great things. Now, there was a melon who doesn't age, the one which the Creator chose to remain his vessel. 

The Seedven spread his arms in greeting. Amethyst spread her arms out in return. "Hey, you must be the leader, right?" 

Seedven held out his leading staff and tapped it. 

“Good. I want to let you know that Steven’s getting married. I figured that you want to come.”

The leader nearly spat out seeds in shock. Had someone been able to be the proper match to the Creator? Who was strong enough? Who was smart enough? Who was worthy of winning the Creator's hand? Was this person anything like First Conny, the one who he raises his harvests? 

“Yeah. I know. It’s a shock. Anyway, we just had a wedding, and the reception is going on right now. I figured that you guys should show up." 

Seedven screamed in horror. The Creator just got married, and no one had told them. His guards showed up, and Seedven explained to the group. The Creator is getting married, and they have no gift. 

XXX

Amethyst watched worried as the many watermelons ran around getting ready. The Seedven was putting on his most elegant robes made of leaves and shells. The Harvester showed up with some freshly harvested baby melons. 

The gem asked, "Are these for Steven or me?" 

The Harvester handed Amethyst the baby melons. Amethyst felt uncomfortable about the Harvester just giving her babies. “Uhhh… no thanks. I don’t think Steven wants your babies.”

The Harvester pouted and took back the babies. The Harvester showed Seedven the various watermelon livestock. 

Amethyst remembered that the last thing that Steven wanted was to make more Watermelon Stevens accidentally. "Wait! No watermelons period! Maybe, some flowers." 

The Harvester just huffed and walked away. Seedven sighed and went off to the flower gardens.

XXX

Seedven could not understand the Creator’s logic in requesting their presence in such a short time. Yet, it is the Creator’s will. Seedven and First Conny, his Council of Melons, and his guard are dressed in their best outfits. He was nervous about meeting the Creator and his kind. Many Watermelons had traveled off of the island to see other places. Only a few returned with such incredible stories. 

They all stood on top of the platform. "Listen up; just stay with me, don't move," Amethyst ordered. 

First, Conny held his hand and patted it. First, Conny had always made him feel secure. 

XXX

Seedven stood in awe at the place. He was in the homeland, the starting place of all Melonkin, where the Creator had gone into an epic contest with the King and won the right to create them. All around him were humans and gems. He felt tiny compared to such powerful beings. 

“Who brought in the Watermelon Stevens?” Someone asked.

Seedven straightened himself up and held on to his staff. He marched where he could almost feel the Creator. It was a pull that was undeniable. Sitting at a table more massive than him, was the Creator all large and pink and yet look like himself. 

Seedven and his people bowed to the Creator. They didn’t know if the Creator would show mercy or anger. 

“Hi. I’m surprised that you’re here. Welcome. It’s okay. You can get up.” The Creator greeted warmly. 

Seedven nervously got up and felt at ease. He took the flowers and handed them to the Creator and the woman next to him. 

“Thank you.” The Creator accepted the flowers. “You can stay for the party if you want. Just remember, don’t hurt anyone here. They are my friends. If you attack anyone, I will kick you out.”

Seedven nodded vigorously and bowed in gratitude.

“Hello, you must be the leader of the Watermelon Stevens. I’m Connie.”

Seedven gasped. Seedven’s First Conny stepped forward and gestured to herself. “Wait, your name is Connie too?” Seedven and his First Conny held hands and held them up.

“Ohhh… ‘Connie’ means wife in your language?” Connie said as she blushed a little. 

“Sounds like something leaked through when you made the watermelons, Steven." Garnet chuckled. Steven rubbed his head in embarrassment. He had wanted to stay with Connie ever since he first saw her; the Watermelon Stevens must have felt that. 

XXX

Seedven sipped some strange red-colored water. It had a pleasant taste to it. "Oh, hi!" Seedven paused to see a human holding out his hand. 

"You must be the head Watermelon Steven. Kind of like my grandkids. I’m Greg, Steven’s dad.” Greg greeted him. “How’s it going?”

Seedven’s jaw dropped. He was the last King, the father of the Creator, who had existed far before the first watermelons appeared. He bowed to Greg. 

“Uhhh… wow. I guess I made an impression on you. You don't have to be like that." Greg smiled nervously. 

“I think that he sees you as a god," Garnet said. "I heard that the average Steven Watermelon lives only a few months. So, you are like an eternal being to them." 

“Oh." Greg couldn't help but feel a little sad at the thought. He wondered if this is how Rose felt around humans. 

XXX

Seedven felt more at ease as he and his fellow melons mingled with the crowd. Several people kept on touching the Creator, and he had to resist the urge to protect him. The Creator didn't want him to hurt anyone. 

“Fascinating." Seedven turned around to see a substantial human towering over him with yellow hair and a pair of glasses. Seedven held out his staff and screamed. He had heard legends of this figure; this demon had been the arch-foe of the Creator. This is the human that had taken many watermelons and took them apart. Many believed that he was the one who sent the giant monster who split the island in two. When he was a freshly harvested melon, he thought that if he doesn't behave, Ronaldo will take him. "What is it?" The Ronaldo asked coldly. 

First, Conny and his guards ran in between the two. Seedven's guards held up their spears at Ronaldo, who held up his hands. 

“What is it now?” The Creator asked as he marched to the group. 

“I don't know! I was just looking at these Watermelon Stevens; I want to see if they were different than when I first saw the first versions of them." Ronaldo said as he stepped away from the spear-wielding melons. 

A pink wall shot up between Ronaldo and the melons. "Ronaldo isn't an enemy. I know that he tried to hurt the first melons, but I promise, he's good now. Ronaldo, bow to them. Show them that you won't hurt them." The Creator reassured Seedven as the pink wall disappeared.

“What did you do to them?” Jane asked.

“I just tried to do an autopsy on one of them. I didn’t think that they would know who I am.” Ronaldo went on his knees and bowed deeply. 

Seedven admired the Creator. With just a word, the Creator had made the Ronaldo kneel to him. How does the Creator have this much power over such an evil creature? Seedven made the guards, and First Conny go back. He wondered if that means that the Ronaldo demon is allied with the Creator now. 

Hesitantly, he reached out and patted Ronaldo on the head. Ronaldo got back up and stared at him. “I want to study you.”

“No.” Jane grabbed Ronaldo and pulled him away. “You can’t study Steven’s kids for research at his wedding.”

“Hey! I won’t conduct an autopsy this time!”

“No.”

XXX

It was dark as Amethyst escorted Seedven and his group back to the settlement. Seedven thanked the gem for such an experience. Seedven and First Conny sat down. They pondered how such beings could exist and if they had made an impact.

The End...


End file.
